Uchiha's Blonde Hato
by Tellie-Skye
Summary: Itachi and Deidara meet when they were little and can't stop thinking about each other, so what happenes if they meet when their older and what if someones doesnt want them to meet. Pairs ItaDei a little of NaruSasu. Tell me if you like.
1. Frist encounter

**Disclaimer: **I don't naruto enven if i want to.

** Summary:** Hear the story of Itachi and how with his brothers birth he is shut off from his family but founds his thought being consumed by a certain blond called deidare. Deidara's story of living on the streets until one day he is taken to the ophanage and how they meet again the a different place where lies are told and someone whants to stop their happy ever after.

**Pairings:** itachi/deidara

**Other:** _Itachi thinking , _Deidara thinki  , **Dream or flash back**

* * *

**Itachi's Lover**

First Encounter

* * *

Itachi stared at his father and mother carrying his newborn brother and walking away from him as if he didn't exist

"Kira take Itachi to the store and let him buy something we have no need for him at the moment" his father said dismissing him just like he did the servants and walking off with his mother without a backwards glance.

Kira took my hand and looked at me sympathetically "Come Itachi lets go to the toy store I hear they have all the latest toys" and we walked off to the toy store

Kira walked Itachi to the toy store then told him to wait there until she came back, Itachi being the good boy that he was nodded and walked into the store.

He stared at all the toys not noticing were he was going or what was in front of him and knocked into someone, he didn't fall but whoever he ran into him did. As he looked at them to tell the person to watch were he was going he was struck at how beautiful he was with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes he didn't know what to say then he noticed his clothing that were basically torn and stained, he continued to stare until the boy spoke.

"Um-Um... I'm sorry for bumping in-into-o you" the boy said. Itachi saw him take one more look at the stuff toyed rack and start to move away but itachi stopped him by putting his hand on his arm surprising himself and the boy

"What were you looking at?" Itachi asked

"Umm th-the w-white dove " the boy said just as the shop keeper spotted him and started yelling at him to leave the store and make sure he didn't steal anything. Itachi watched the blond leave then walked up to the toy rack looking for the dove. When he spotted it Kira had walked into the shop.

Seeing what he had she asked if that was what he wanted. Itachi nodded and she want up to the counter to pay for it. As they walked out of the shop Itachi caught sight of the boy out side and said to Kira

"Kira wait here I have to do something" and quickly dashed off ignoring Kira's protests. He spotted the boy at the seats and quickly made his way to him as he dropped the dove in the boys lap he looked at him with wide eyes, Itachi smiled and started to walk off but stopped when the boy said

" Wait what's your name and why?" the boy looked so adorably confused Itachi couldn't help but smirk.

" its Itachi and you deserve it more than me" as Itachi started off again he stopped when the boy said to him

" Its nice meeting you Itachi. I'm Deidara and I hope we meet again someday" and walked off. Itachi stood there watching him leave.

_Hum I wonder if we will meet again someday _but was roused from his thought when Kira took his hand and lectured him on not walking about by himself and as the heir to the Uchiha business should know better.

Itachi started to his house with Kira in tow he thought about the blond haired boy called Deidara and how he would meet him again someday not noticing that the blond threw one last glance over his shoulder before running in the opposite direction.

xxX*~*~*Xxx

Deidara was still shocked that the boy Itachi gave him the toy. He couldn't think of any reason for him to do it, he seemed like the rich kids he's seen walking down the streets with their maids looking at him like trash, but this boy looked at him differently. This boy gave him the one thing he wanted. So he made a promise to one day repay the boy.

As he wondered the streets looking for somewhere to sleep that night he couldn't get the thoughts of Itachi out of his head and how he seemed to be grown up more for his age and not like the other little spoiled rich kids he knows or has seen.

He continued to walk until he found the giant tree that would stop most of the rain when it came and started to make a bed out of the leaves.

Umm I wonder if we will meet again someday cause I would like that, was the last thing he thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ok i hope you liked it and i would welcome reveiws and this was my first story and yaoi

ok the next chapter will be called:- Memories


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I don't naruto enven if i want to.

**Summary:** Hear the story of Itachi and how with his brothers birth he is shut off from his family but founds his thought being consumed by a certain blond called deidare. Deidara's story of living on the streets until one day he is taken to the ophanage and how they meet again the a different place where lies are told and someone whants to stop their happy ever after.

**Pairings:** itachi/deidara

**Other: **_Itachi thinking, _Deidara thinkin , **Dream/ flash back**

* * *

**Itachi's lover**

Memories

* * *

Itachi was at his parents. Yes in the past they made excuses for not being able to go to his school plays, award nights and other stuff but this was his birthday. His 13th birthday they were meant to be there on the day he became a teenager, but no instead they went off to some stupid masked ball instead.

The only bright side to this was that Kira, his maid and Sasuke had made him his favorite cake, chocolate swirl cheesecake. Itachi glanced at the cake that had just been bought out.

_Or tried to anyway. _The cake was on an angle and the chocolate print on top which was meant to say 'Happy Birthday' was smudged and there seemed to be finger marks all over the cake.

Itachi glanced up at his brother trying not to laugh at the sight in front of him. His brother Sasuke had chocolate and cake mixture all over him it was quite a funny sight.

_It was the best birthday ever, even thought his parents forgot about it his brother and the other maids in the house made up for it_.

Staying up late celebrating he watched the sky and saw a shooting star flash across the sky. He made a wish before falling to sleep. _I hope one day I can meet Deidara again _and his eyes drifted shut.

***

Deidara was scared it was the first time the police ever caught him stealing and he didn't know what they where going to do.

In the room next door Obito and Haku argued over what to do with the boy. Obito wanted to lock him up then send him over to the workhouse, while Haku wanted to send him to the orphanage saying he probably stole the food to keep from starving cause he looked that way.

"Fine lets ask Yondaime" said Obito walking off to Yondaime's office with Haku following. Walking into the office Obito told Yondaime all about Deidara stealing food from the shops.

"Have you questioned him to why he stole the food?" Yondaime asked.

"Um no sir" Obito replied.

"Fine then I will and then I'll see to where he goes" Yondaime said and started off to the room where Deidara was. He opened the door and was shocked at how skinny the boy was. He sat down on the bed still watching the boy when he asked suddenly " Why did you steal the food kid?"

"I had too. I had nothing else to eat and nowhere to go" Deidara replied keeping his eyes on the ground.

"So you don't have a home ha" Yondaime said as he grabbed Deidara's chin and looked him in the eye " So would you like to go to the orphanage"

Deidara's eyes filled with hope and he nodded his head vigorously. Yondaime smiled at the boy then left the room to tell Obito and Haku to take the boy to the orphanage.

xxX*~*~*~*~*Xxx

It was Itachi's 18th birthday and he was to inherit the family business from Kakashi. He had been looking after it after his parents died in a plain crash 3 years ago. Itachi only half listened to Kakashi tell him all about the different sections and were each group was located in the building.

***

Deidara was shocked. He actually got accepted for the job position as a assistant. Deidara couldn't wait to tell his room mater Sasori and Tobi and he couldn't forget to tell Iruka and the new foster kid Naruto.

***

Pein watched Deidara walk down the street and he thought to himself umm I'll have him soon and started to make a plan on how he was going to seduce the blonde, smiling wickedly.

* * *

Ok the next Chapter will come out in the next couple of days

I would like to thank all you guys that gave me a review because I was really worried that you wouldn't like it so thanks and hope you like this chapter

Oh and next Chapter will be called- Surprise Surprise

Oh and thank to Luna101Thorne for helping me

see ya

* * *


	3. Surprise surprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't naruto enven if i want to.

**Summary:** Hear the story of Itachi and how with his brothers birth he is shut off from his family but founds his thought being consumed by a certain blond called deidare. Deidara's story of living on the streets until one day he is taken to the ophanage and how they meet again the a different place where lies are told and someone whants to stop their happy ever after.

**Pairings:** itachi/deidara

**Other: **_Itachi thinking, _Deidara thinkin , **Dream/ flash back**

* * *

** Itachi's lover**

Surprise Surprise

* * *

3 years later

Itachi stared out of the window thinking back to his childhood and how each birthday got worse and worse with his parents neglecting him and then Sasuke.

So deep in thought he didn't notice the door open and Kakashi walk in.

"Itachi your Sasuke's here he been suspended from school again" Kakashi said watching him to see what he would say.

Itachi dragged a hand throw his hair and signed, " What happened this time and please tell me it didn't have anything to do with his fan group posses"

"No actually it had something to do with a certain new blond kid at his school called Naruto. He was harassing the boy and one thing lead to another and the boy then punched him in the nose, Sasuke punched him back and a fight started. Tsunade suspended them both and said Sasuke was not to be a pervert to her nephew" Kakashi said trying to keep a start face but failed and ended up smirking.

Itachi rubbed his face and said " Where is he now?"

"Um on the lounge in your private office. This Naruto kid hit him hard so he's managing a bleeding nose" Kakashi said. He followed Itachi as he walked out of the room and down the hall to his private study. He opened the door and found Sasuke sprawled on the lounge with a pack of ice on his nose, which by the look of things just stopped bleeding.

"He must of got you a good one, Sasuke" Itachi said to his brother taking the ice pack away as he started to clean up the dried blood.

"Hn, the only reason he got me was because I was distracted" Sasuke replied wincing when Itachi touched a tender spot " So brother what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Nothing really if you want you can go over to a friends or something seeing as how it's on the weekend" itachi said. Getting up and filling a glass full of water and getting some aspirin to give it to Sasuke.

"Ha I can't our perverted teacher Jriya said me and Naruto have to work together on a project so he'll probably come over then" Sasuke said pulling a face.

"Aww poor Sasuke you'll have to be good this time and keep your hands to your self or he might hit you again" Itachi replied smirking. His smile grew when Sasuke threw a glare over his shoulder in his direction.

"Your just happy `I won't annoy you and will probably get beaten up by the kid" Sasuke replied getting of the lounge and walking to the fridge. After looking for something he finally pulled out a can of coke. He opened the drink and took a sip.

Itachi watched his brother for a while, finally he got up and went to leave. He stopped at the door at said to Sasuke. "If you need me I'll be in my office. So beside that ask Kakashi for anything and I'll see you later.

***

Naruto remembered Sasuke saying he was holding a surprise party for his brothers birthday, so he was invited. Naruto was so excited he was never invited to a party but he was also wary of Sasuke and the way he'd been watching him.

Naruto walked through the front door and stared in awe at the beautiful place. He was still staring when he ran into a wall. A solid wall in the shape of a person. He looked up and glared at Sasuke or who he thought was Sasuke. The man looked like Sasuke but was older and then it clicked this must be Sasuke's older brother.

"Ah hi" Naruto said still embarrassed about walking into him.

Itachi was amused to say the least. This must be Naruto the boy Sasuke had a crush on. Hum he was actually quite cute with his spiked blond hair and wide innocent blue eyes. Looking at the boy Itachi remember another blond hair blue eyed boy he meet years ago at the toy store and how these two boys looked so a like. He was bought out of his thoughts when the boy in front of him asked him a question.

"Um do you know where I could find Sasuke? Oh and I'm Naruto by the way" Naruto said to the older man.

"Hum I think you'll find Sasuke in his room. I'll show you the way and I'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother" Itachi replied. Walking up the stairs and down the hall until he came to Sasuke's room. He smiled remembering that after a few awkward moments the boy stated to talk and talk and talk. He seemed quite fascinated with the surroundings of the place.

"Ok that's Sasuke's room just knock before you enter and I will see you later" Itachi said . He left when the boy walked into Sasuke's room.

Naruto and Sasuke had planed the surprise party days ago all they had to do now was wait for everyone to show up and surprise Itachi. So Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi herded everyone into the dinning room to hide.

About a minute later all the lights were switched on and everyone yelled '**Surprise**'!!!.

Itachi was shocked and very much surprised. He had no idea what Sasuke was doing and now it seemed to him Sasuke and probably Kakashi organized a surprise party for him.

As guest after guest came up to him handing him presents. Itachi started to relax and had fun. Finally last but not lease Naruto came up to him and handed him a gift an

It was the most fun he had all year.

After the party finished Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi cleaned up.

"So who's idea was this any way" Itachi asked.

"Umm well it was sort of my idea" Naruto admitted, taking the bag full of rubbish to the bin.

"Really and how did you find out my birthday was today" Itachi asked now curious.

"Um Sasuke told me and oh before I forget you've all been invited to my birthday which is in two weeks" Naruto said happily

"Ok" everyone said.

"Well I got to go before Iruka gets here and rings my neck so bye everyone" Naruto said as he walked out the door.

***

"So Naruto did you have fun at your friends party" Deidara asked the little blond as he made him ramen.

" Yes it was lots of fun, I also invited them all to my birthday so you'll get to meet Sasuke and his brother then" Naruto said in between bites of his ramen. Deidara listened but also amused at the way Naruto was gulping down his ramen, he looked at his watch to check the time. Shit if I don't leave now I'm going to be late Deidara thought.

"Oh really well that should be fun. Well sorry Naruto but I have to go now with work and all tell Iruka I said bye" Deidara said as he rushed out of the house. Naruto shook his head but continued to eat.

* * *

Ok that's chapter 3 done the next chapter should came out in the next couple of days

Ok and the next chapter will be called- Don't I know you

It's the chapter were Itachi and Deidara finally meet again at Naruto's birthday party.

Oh and anyone how likes this story can you please check out the Naruto and Gaara one I put up and tell me if I should continue it.

Well thanks and see you next time Tellie.


	4. Party part 1

Naruto watched deidara rush out the door. As soon as naruto was sure deidara was gone he picked up the phone rang Sasuke and organized for him, itachi and a few others to came over to start the plans for the party.

Deidara rushed out the elevator and into his boss's office as quickly as possible. As deidara cleaned up the paper work and made his boss his regular coffee he heard the door open thinking it was konan with the paper work he said,

" leave it on the table for me hon."

"Mmm its your boss deidara and why are you late" Pein deidara boss said from the doorframe, Deidara had lept at the sound of his voices an looked at his boss. Seeing the expression on his face deidara stared to s

"Calm down Deidara your not in trouble I was just curious to what kept you coming late" Pein said cutting me short and stopping my

"Ahh I was with my cousin its his birthday today and I lost track off the time", I responded to Pein question

"Hummm well I guess that's ok but make sure it doesn't happen again ok" Pein said with one brow raised

"Yes sir" Deidara replied quite surprised at his boss's replay.

"Come Deidara I've got some Charity functions to go to this after noon and I want you to accompany me".

"Yes sir" Deidara replied following Pein out the door and into the elevator to go to the car park on the bottom floor.

***

As soon as Deidara flew out the door Naruto picked up the phone and dialed Sasukes number inviting him and his brother to come over and help with getting the party ready.

Sasuke and Itachi arrived 20 minutes later with a two other people.

"Hey Sasuke, Itachi. So who are the two idiots you brang" Naruto asked mischievously.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled, hitting him over the head.

" What?" Naruto said grinning and rubbing the back of his head were he was hit.

Itachi watched naruto and his brother argue, while Sai and Tobi watched amused just as Sasuke was about to hit naruto again he stepped in, " Sasuke behave and for gods sake stop hitting him and Naruto the two idiots are Tobi and Sai. Tobi's the one with the mask and Sai's the half dressed one".

Naruto nodded, than explained how he wanted the place decorated and what each person had to do, after everyone agreed they went ahead and did their jobs.

Sai was to blow up balloons and Tobi was to hang them around the room. Sasuke and Naruto were to bring out the table, chairs and cutlery, while Itachi was to go to the shop and get the food for he was the only one with a license.

***

After helping his boss with the charity functions deidara than had to do paper work that he missed when he came back to the office which he finally finished. Deidara glanced at his watch, jumped out of his seat grabbed his stuff and ran down the stairs to the lobby.

"Fuck he's going to kill me for being late" deidara mumbled to himself flying past konan who was packing up her stuff to leave.

Deidara ran into the car park unlocked his car and drove to his house to change and pick up Naruto's present, than left going in the direction to Naruto's house.

Deidara got out of the car present in hand and walked into the house a little surprised at how well done the setting and decoration was done for Naruto of been the decorator.

Deidara looked around the room looking for either Naruto or Iruka, blocking out the loud sound of the music. He finally spotted Iruka at the food table and made his way over towards him.

"Hey Iruka", Deidara said standing next to Iruka and grabbing a cupcake and taking a bit.

"Hey Dei so your finally made it, you know he's going to kill you when he finds you", Iruka replied grabbing Deidara's half eaten cupcake and stuffing it in his mouth.

" Hummp thanks for the warning but I already guessed that, and that was my muffin", Deidara finished with a whine.

"Oh well and here he comes", Iruka replied walking off quickly.

"What here how comes?", Deidara said confused just before a blond blob flopped on top of him

"Dei your so late I'll never forgive you. You said you would be on time but you weren't" Naruto complained Squeezing Deidara so tight that he was having trouble breathing.

"Caaa..nntt br…ea..th" Deidara finally got out.


	5. Reunion and Awakeaning

Reunion and Awakening

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto cause if I did lee and gai would be in mental hospital, Naruto and Sasuke would be hooked up and kakashi would be have his wicked way with Iruka

_Itachi thinking_

Deidara thinking

**Dream or flash back**

Itachi stared at his brother who was watching his blond friend Naruto. Looking in that direction he saw that Naruto seemed to be crushing another blonde man. A very cute and familiar looking blond at that.

"Naruto that's enough let me go now" Deidara said trying to pry Naruto arm from around his stomach.

"Oh ok but only if I can open my present now" Naruto said letting go of Deidara and looking at him with puppy eyes.

"You know that look doesn't work with me but since I was late you can open it now" Deidara replied giving the present to Naruto. Blue raping paper with a black and gold bow was how the present looked on the outside but after Naruto ripped the paper away he found that his friend gave him a stuff toy Fox, an light orange body with a blonde mope for it tail was what the Fox looked like.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" Naruto repeated over and over again squeezing the life out of Deidara again. Naruto than let go of Deidara who fell to the floor and raced over to Sasuke to show him his new present.

"Damn Naruto and knuckle headed ways" Deidara murmured to himself as he picked himself off the floor. Turning around Deidara looked for Iruka again.

Noticing that the man he was looking for was talking to a raven haired man who looked familiar but not at the same time.

Walking over to them Deidara looked at Itachi, stuck his hand out and said "Hello I'm Deidara and you are?"

Xxx*~*~*~*xxX

Itachi was silencing to Iruka trying to explain to him about his new job interview and how he needs him to watch Naruto for him.

Hearing foot steps approaching them Itachi turned his head to see the person coming their way was the same blond man he saw with Naruto before.

As he blond came closer he stuck out his right hand and said inquiringly "Hello I'm Deidara and you are?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Deidara but stuck his own hand out and said "I'm Itachi and it's nice to meet you Deidara. Just curious are you in anyway related to Naruto?"

Both Deidara and Iruka bursted out laughter, tears rolling down their face because they were laughing that hard. Itachi didn't find this amusing at all sho he just stood their giving both men his is I'm so much more supiour than you look. Iruka sobered up straight away when he saw the look but Deidara just stoped laughing his eyes were still twinkling at what ever they thought was so funny.

"So sorry about that but it just so funny because nearly everyone asks either me or Naruto if we're related" Deidara replied his mirth showing in his voice.

"Well sorry for being like everyone else you two just act and look like each other " Itachi said back to the blond and smiled when he saw he riled the blond up.

"I don't act anything like that blond knuckle head" Deidara yelled at the raven before he stormed off in the opposite direction and giving certain raven the chance to check him out.

Xxx*~*~*~*xxX

It was so easy to get in and would be even easier to get sasuke and kill any one who got in his way and if Itachi were to get killed all the sweeter orochimare thought to him self as he walked past the snack table and straight toward the raven he was after, sasuke.

He had it all planed out he would use one of the south side sluts to lead him out side, than kidnap him and hopefully get the Uchiha inheritance that was rightfully his.

He watched Sasuke and some blond walk out of the house and into the back yard. Orochimare silently slipped past the young people ad out the door, were his cronies had bagged both boys and were now taking them to the cliffs. He was just out the door when he heard the gunshot; he cursed the stupid idiot that could cost him his plan.

Dropping the note on the door step he ran to the van just before it took off and laughed evilly at how his plan even with the slight problem was working wonderfully

Xxx*~*~*~*xxX.

After hearing a gunshot from out side Itachi along with everyone else ran outside.

Itachi looked around feverously and saw a black or dark blue van speeding down the street, he also noticed that their was a note on the ground and picked it up. Unfolding the note, Itachi quickly read the note, he crushed the note in frustration, cursing , got out his phone and quickly dialled Kakashi's number organising how they were going to get both Sasuke and Naruto back.

Sorry guy 4 not updating sooner but I've had lots of school work and a few friend thing to sort out but the next chapter should be up soon.


	6. The Note

The Note

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: - like I've said before I do not own Naruto because if I did a lot of things would be different and I would of claimed some of them for my self heheheheh.

Oh and people this is the note from before I just thought you might want to know what it said and by the way the next chapter should at least be up by next weekend

To Itachi

We have both sasuke and his blond friend if you want them back you will give me $30'000 in the next 8 hours if you do not both of the boys will than became fish food two hours later. Deliver the money to the Silver Flower Grave spot at the end of the 8hours

Oh an Itachi have fun............


	7. notes for people

Ok people I'm sorry I haven't added in ages but I've been so busy with school work that I haven't had the time so people I apologize..

But I promise that over the school holiday I will add heaps of chapters and maybe try to redo Reincarnated and add a few chapter that's if any one thinks I should any way.

Oh and I want you people to tell me if I should do a story about Naruto and Sasuke when I finish this one as continue on for the plot

Hehehe oh and if any one wants me to write a one shot of their favorite couple over the school holidays just ask and I will comply cause I most likely will be bored to death cause their nothing to do where I live

So that all people the next chapter should be up in a week or two I promise that cause all I have to do is type it up on the computer and than put it one here and any one how wants to see some really cool art work check out my Deviant Art page (the link is on my page at the bottom )

Tellie- Skye =D


	8. Introducing Pein!

Introducing Pein

Chapter 6

* * *

**Everyone before you read this I just want to tell you that theirs a rape seen and vilence so if that repulses you than do read this thank you**

* * *

Disclaimer: - like I've said before I do not own Naruto because if I did a lot of things would be different and I would of claimed some of them for my self heheheheh.

Kakashi's arrived just a few minutes after the police who were at the moment talking to one seriously distressed Iruka and a comforting Deidara. I walked over to Kakashi who was silently leaning against his car and looking at the couple. As I got closers he turned opened his mouth then closed thought for a second before saying.

"Who's the cute brunet over their Itachi" Kakashi said grinning his perverted smile than finally seeing the look on my face he sobered up.

"That's Iruka and Kakashi he's got Sasuke" Itachi replied giving kakashi a certain look so he knew who he was "and he also took Naruto" this was said with a look of pain on his face.

"But why Naruto he never did anything and ......" Kakashi said with a look of horror dawning on his face as he finally realized what I had been trying t hint at.

"Yes they probably took Naruto because he was their but their going to use him for their revenge if they realize who his father was" Itachi replied to Kakashi his face grim "we better get going I think I know were they might be".

Kakashi and Itachi slipped into the red porch Kakashi had been leaning on and took of like a rocket down the street

Xxx*~*~*~*xxX

Orochimare watched Sasuke glare the famous Uchiha glare at him but he was unaffected by it. He turned his body away then walked up to Pein. (Yes people Pein)

"So I've got the boy and his blond friend what do I do now" Orochimare said to his red headed leader.

"Well since everything has been going according to the plan and we're above scheduled, so I guess we should have some fun" Pein said to Orochimare as he surveyed the room his gaze lingering on sasuke and than stopping on Naruto. Pein's eyes widen and his feet slowly stepped closer and closer until finally his feet stoped but a few meters a way from Naruto.

Pein slowly bended over and took Naruto's chin into his hand , lifting Naruto's head up to get a better look at him.

Pein's hand crept up words lightly running through golden blond locks, creasing them lovingly before he yanked hard pulling Naruto's head back at an uncomfortable angle.

Naruto let out a gasp of pain which was quickly muffled when Pein mouths as he stacked his claim upon Naruto. Naruto struggled and wiggled trying to get out of Pein's grip but he was only held tighter and tighter the more he struggled. Finally Naruto had enough and bit the tough of his offender.

Pein hissed in pain, dragging Naruto's head back he stared intently into Naruto's eyes before he abruptly back handed Naruto across the face and forced him into a near by room.

Xxx*~*~*~*xxX

Sasuke's eyes popped open as he heard a pain filled scream pierce the air. Sasuke fell over before he even realised his hands and feet had been tied up with a piece of rope. As he looked around the room he heard the scream again and whipped his head in the direction it had came from, their was a small T.V. the only thing in the room.

Tears welled up in Sasuke's eyes as he watched his best friend Naruto being raped by red headed thug Pein. Sasuke was devastated that their was nothing he could do to help Naruto, that the only time he actually needed saving Sasuke wasn't there for him.

Naruto screamed and cried out begging Pein to stop. But he didn't Pein just kept thrusting in and out of poor Naruto's frail body forcing him self onto the boy. The thrusts got quicker and quicker going in deeper with each one until finally Pein froze above Naruto, letting out a groan of pleasure and rolled over Naruto neatly putting his jeans on.

Naruto's normally passionate face was now void of emotion and as he stared at Pein stern face he said one word, "Why?"

Pein glanced at the boy and as he turned around he said, "Because you are a means for me to get what I want and once I get it you'll be nothing but trash. Its amazing the way you look so alike him, your wondering who I'm talking about aren't you well your brother Deidara of course. And once I have Deidara no one will be able to take him from me ". Pein slid one last glance at the Naruto and left the room.

* * *

Thanks again everyone for your support and reviews for my story.

Tellie-Skye :D


End file.
